


The Small Hours

by ForNought



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning, Nobody Actually Dies, belated shyness, death mention, higashiyama is not the coolest or funniest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/ForNought
Summary: It was not the first sleepover that Higashiyama and Kawanishi had, but it was the first one that Higashiyama could enjoy the calmness of. After barely sleeping the night through, he shouldn't be surprised about his nerves.





	

 

Katsumichi had only woken up beside Kawanishi once before. This time was already decidedly more pleasant. The bedroom was still dim but the sunlight was creeping in around the curtains. It had been an uncomfortable night’s sleep, Katsumichi constantly aware of Kawanishi’s presence in his bed, but the weight of tiredness on his body was just right.

Last time, Katsumichi had slept over at Kawanishi’s house. He had not realised that it could have been anything close to a mistake, not until the early morning came and brought with it two noisy children who had dragged Kawanishi right out of his bed with demands to go out and play.

Downstairs, Katsumichi could hear his mum and his step-dad laughing in the kitchen. They were almost always laughing and joking together and the familiar sound made the morning sound more comfortable. Every morning felt like a good morning when he could hear his mum and step-dad laughing. This morning, with Kawanishi breathing deeply and slowly, felt like an even better morning.

As comfortably boneless as he felt in bed, he needed to get up. Katsumichi was not the eighth best looking guy at school for no reason. He always thought himself as the best looking guy at school because his mum had never stopped telling him how handsome he was. It was undeniable, whenever he looked in the mirror he was painfully aware of how _handsome_ he was. His friends at school even assured him of such quite regularly. Regardless of the metric used, Katsumichi’s good looks didn’t just happen on their own – good genes made for a good base, but nothing could replace a consistent routine.

He moved slowly as he pushed off the covers. Just as he was about to swing his legs over the side of his bed, an arm dragged him back onto the bed. As nice as it was to sleep beside Kawanishi, it wasn’t at all nice to land on him.

“Kawanishi-kun!”

“Where are you going?” The words were barely distinguishable as Kawanishi smushed his face into the pillow. After a moment, his grip on Katsumichi’s waist unfailing, he peered up at him blearily.

“I thought you were sleeping.” It wasn’t that he had been trying to be sneaky but being caught out left him off-kilter. Kawanishi blinked up at him slowly. “I was just going to brush my teeth.”

“Stay.”

A sigh. Katsumichi eased himself back under the covers and lay down next to Kawanishi. It might have been a bit stupid to have his hands clutched to his chest but it was necessary. He tried breathing slowly and closing his eyes, but just like last night his heart was going at ten to the dozen and he couldn’t calm down no matter how hard he tried. He opened his eyes and Kawanishi was LOOKING RIGHT AT HIM! Katsumichi didn’t know what he expected. He closed his eyes again very tightly.

“Higashiyama-kun.”

“Yes?”

“Open your eyes.”

“I can’t,” Katsumichi said, mostly because it was true. If he opened his eyes he was certain his heart would burst and he would die.

“If you don’t open your eyes I will have to kiss you.”

Well, that complicated things. The choice between dying and being kissed shouldn’t have been a difficult one. But the ultimatum was strange. Perhaps Kawanishi didn’t want to kiss him at all and he had said it just so Katsumichi knew how much of an inconvenience he was being. Or maybe he was reading too much into it. Maybe he wasn’t chronically unkissable – maybe Kawanishi didn’t want to deal with morning breath as well as making Katsumichi unbearably clingy as had happened the single time they had kissed in the past.

Apparently there had been a third option. To get kissed _and_ die!

Kawanishi’s mouth was a soft, barely-there pressure. And then Katsumichi died.

“I love you.”

And _then_ Katsumichi died.

He opened his eyes and Kawanishi was still watching, still sleepy but markedly less grumpy than he had sounded before.

“I love you too,” Katsumichi mumbled.

“Your hair is a mess.”

And Katsumichi already knew that! He rolled away with a groan, his hands on his head, even though it was too late. As he made his escape from his bedroom he only stopped to grab a handful of clothes from his drawers to change into in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> how desperate am i to make this ship happen lmao


End file.
